


Love and other things about you

by exohousewarming, maaldreva



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, husbands CB, lots of kisses, present and past situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldreva/pseuds/maaldreva
Summary: Prompt number:389Side Pairings (if any):noneWarnings:noneSummary:Chanyeol’s favorite thing to do was drawing small circles at the back of Baekhyun’s hand so that he knew how much he loved him.





	Love and other things about you

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Special thank you to my sweet beta buddy G who has been with me for all two weeks; even though she was busy, she still had time for me. To the lovely mods for keeping up with me, and to the prompter, hope you like how this turns out! Please enjoy the fluff and I hope this won’t make you cringe at the amount of kisses and touches, but make you fall in love with their love instead~

Love and other things about you

Baekhyun was there, humming blissfully, listening to his own song. His fingers tapped on the desk, creating a melody out of his head. This was what awaited Chanyeol when he came home, when he finally could relieve his fatigue by indulging his eyes at the sight of his husband. Baekhyun was leaning back on the foot of the sofa, probably haven’t recognized his presence at the front door, smile promptly replaced a weary sigh heaving out his lips.

Chanyeol quietly closed the door and turned the lock in, once again looked back at the swaying hair of the other’s, now fingers stopped following his heartbeat and played on the keyboard, making another magic using the tip of his digits. Surely, Baekhyun still focused on his work, not a second tuned down his voice and welcomed his husband home. Chanyeol put his work shoes away and hung his coat on the coat rack, and walked jumpily towards the other. One hand reaching for the car key in his pocket, the other one carrying his luggage for work, he placed them both on the small table beside the sofa where Baekhyun was seated. It might be the air that emanated from the beat of his luggage on the cold marble or the squeak of the key touching the same surface that stopped the hum and cut his plan of kissing Baekhyun to let him know that he was home.

The brown-head turned around, sleepy eyes widened in a split second before the most beautiful smile one could possess sprung out, blinding, spreading his own wide as well. It didn’t feel different at all. The smile was still the same, still putting him under the spell where he couldn’t feel his own feet on the ground. It still left him out of words just like the first time he was captivated by the same smile, by the same person who arrested his body and soul without much effort.

 

 

/

Chanyeol woke up late that morning, leaving him no choice but going to the morning class without having breakfast. He said goodbye to his mother in the kitchen and got a pat of good luck from his sister. He only hummed loudly as he rushed himself outside while lacing his crumpled shoes. Final exams began this week and his least favorite subject started at eight, urging him to wake up early even though the next course wouldn’t start three hours after the first class. Good thing the road was not as crowded as the other days and a black car drove out just when he was about to turn to the next row of parking lot.

When he got into the class, the students already occupied the back seats, and Chanyeol once again had to push himself not to scowl at his friend giving him an apologetic smile as he took one of the front seats, the furthest column where the lecturer could eye him sharply. Although his grumbling stomach kept distracting him from finishing the last two numbers, Chanyeol managed to write his best answer throughout the test. Chanyeol fled the class and run to the Canteen of Law, ignoring Jongdae (his brunch partner) calling his name and asking him to wait.

Except, he forgot that the canteen was under expansion that it had to be moved to a smaller and darker spot beside the main auditorium. And when Chanyeol got there, dozens of people and queues greeted his eyes, making his stomach sing even louder. He had no choice when another group of students passed him at the humid entrance that he turned his back with a deep sigh and half-run to the nearest faculty to spoil his tummy full.

 

It turned out the cafeteria was also full of starving students waiting in line to different stalls. Chanyeol chuckled to himself as he remembered Faculty of Humanity had the most number of students, so everyone would expect this kind of view where people loaded the long tables without knowing each of the people sitting on them, too busy quenching their hunger after hours of boring classes. Nonetheless, Chanyeol found one queue that seemed not too crowded and waited impatiently along with other three people before him. He was reading the favorite menu above his head when a man shoved his way through the line behind him, making him move forward to avoid the bump. Everything moved so fast that he didn’t realize that the small man in front of him was turning his back when the bump happened, a shocked gasp leaving his mouth when his tray almost toppled over. It didn’t fall off of his hands, but a glass of ice tea that he had just bought spilled on the tray, staining his soft blue sweater.

Chanyeol wailed in his head, almost letting out a curse when those shoulders sagged, downcast eyes looking at his tray, or at his meal that had probably flooded by the ice tea.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, I was trying to avoid the man over there,” His eyes searching for the same man but to no avail. “I-I don’t know where he is but, should I buy you another one?”

Chanyeol wished the man would just let it go and accepted his apology by letting him buy the exact menu for his lunch but the man stilled, soft brown hair that only passed his chin didn’t move a bit. They might have hold the line due to the commotion but Chanyeol had to hear his response first, at least to make sure that the man was okay even though his sweater was stained and his lunch just spilled on. He had to, he didn’t want to make an enemy in a day after all, moreover with someone from other faculty.

“H-hey, umm, I’m really sorry okay? I—“

Before he attempted to express his regret, however, the man finally looked up, eyes straight to his own. They were too close, as the tray was the only thing separating their limbs. For a moment, Chanyeol tried to catch himself as the face looking so angelic tilted his head to the right, seemingly inspecting his shocked face. It was not only his entire face, nor his soft looking hair and eyelashes sputtering above his cheeks, it was the spread of his mouth that made him lose his breath, ears deaf to his surroundings as eyes focused on the beautiful man. The smile remained there, his whole face lit up, eyes making crescents, cheeks colored a fresh tint of pink.

That was their first time meeting each other, yet the moment that smile radiated on his face, Chanyeol was drowned. He was pulled deep to the pit of the highest sky full of rainbows, escorted by thousands of dancing butterflies and his favorite song, the beat of his heart. It was love at first sight, love for a dazzling smile of a very beautiful man.

His hunger was long gone, the worry of this man and his meal dissipated into nothing but sparks behind his eyes as the man gave his back and gestured to a lady behind the counter. Chanyeol still couldn’t find back his ability to speak when the same man with a beautiful, beautiful smile put the tray aside and slightly turned his body towards him. He gave him a slight nod and the same smile before blending in the mass of people and finding his own seat.

Chanyeol was standing there and speechless, lips almost dry and knees weak. He didn’t feel offended by a shorter but bulkier man sounded so angry for he had held back the line, he didn’t even hear the lady the first time when she asked his order, scowling at his smiling face when answering her. When he was finally seated, his meal untouched, his eyes busy searching for the male he just met. The man was there, laughing with his group of three, hands swung here and there while talking. Chanyeol bit his lip, holding back a smile when he saw the same man cup his mouth after breaking down in laughter. The lady from the previous stall came to their table, bringing his new lunch. From his table that was three rows behind, he could see them stop talking. He didn’t see it coming when the man showed his magical smile at the lady, making his heart thump a random yet melodious beat.

Chanyeol searched through the radio of some love stupid songs when going home that day, the same nameless man’s smile printed beautifully on his mind.

//

 

 

Baekhyun stood up almost abruptly, eyes crinkled. He smiled sheepishly when Chanyeol gasped softly at his bright laptop almost kissing the carpet below due to his sudden movement. Before he greeted the taller, he slouched down to push his laptop more to the middle and closed the monitor halfway. He was working on his translations but he ever told Chanyeol that his family was his priority, his work could wait, his husband was always the first.

Again, Baekhyun smiled up at him before taking his right hand to his smaller one. He didn’t say anything, straight to his routine of drawing a small circle three times at the back of his hand. His touch was delicate, his thumb slowly making random patterns after the circles, the other four grazing on his palm moved to his fingers. Chanyeol squeezed the hand when the gesture brought his head to lean down to catch those pink lips, his other hand creeping up onto the other’s warm cheek. Eyes closed, lips mold as one, Chanyeol deepened the kiss and never let the hand go. It was also him who pulled away first, who played his thumb over the other’s skin, pulling him closer as those chocolate eyes met his once again, a softer smile followed the stroke on his cheek.

There was nothing between them, only their clothes, and two hearts beating as one. Their hands clasped, their feet touched, toes curling when lips touched the skin on one’s jaw. Baekhyun giggled in his arms, his body trembled excitedly when Chanyeol only protruded his lower lip, asking for his lips to put away the pout. When they were standing like this, Baekhyun would never feel easy to kiss him on the lips, as he should bring his face up while tiptoeing to reach that part of his husband. That was why, Baekhyun’s favorite spot was his jaw, sometimes his chin or his adam’s apple. Baekhyun did all of them, started from the prominent skin on his neck, dragging his lips to his chin, and catching those plump lips two times. When Chanyeol chuckled at his lips, he kissed him, when Chanyeol nibbled on his upper lips, he kissed him again.

Baekhyun’s kisses always felt magical, whenever or whatever they were doing. It was soothing and warming, a perfect seal and cure only for him.

 

 

/

It was almost 2 in the morning, yet Chanyeol was still cramming on his computer, going through one document to another as his last clients were a bit difficult to talk to. They were an old married couple wilfully hoping to get divorced soon. The biggest matter was their division of property, forcing the Associate Lawyer to stay awake past his bedtime. Chanyeol wouldn’t have worked this late, though, if he hadn’t preceded another divorce case before working on this bigger one. He eyed his second cup of coffee that was half finished, shaking it a bit to let the color blend in and take a sip. Just after he put down the cup and thought about getting another shot for tonight, warm hands claimed his shoulders from behind, rubbing them in a rotational movement. Chanyeol closed his eyes, knowing heartily who had these soothing hands, occasionally moving to his neck and its crook between his shoulders. He didn’t even need to look up and ensure who would be awake at this hour with him, easing his rigid muscles, kissing his hair. In the dark, he could recognize his husband just by his touch, he could feel the warmth just by his presence.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and met his husband smiling down at him, hands still lingering on his shoulders. He brought up his hand atop of the smaller’s and spun him around to the side of the chair, pulling him seated on his lap. The same thin hands sneaked their way around his neck, those lips brushing against his cheek. He then leaned away to scan his tired face. Chanyeol didn’t move, only eyes begging for another small kiss and a warm hug. Baekhyun didn’t budge for a few seconds, either, but swiftly lifted both his hands and thumbs soothed the frown off of his forehead immediately. It was one of his habits when he knew Chanyeol was tired, that he needed more than his own force, but also his husband’s full support. The other one was like arms holding him till morning came, breathing in his neck. The last one was a forehead kiss, that’s what he was doing, hands on the side of Chanyeol’s face, lips touching his forehead. When it was not enough, those lips would have its own adventure trailing around his face. Chanyeol wouldn’t dare to complain, as those lips always sent nothing but a burning tingle all over his body.

“Do you still have to finish it today?” Baekhyun asked after a while, after those series of kisses managed to relieve his deep frown.

“It’s about to finish, but, yeah I think it has to be tonight.” Chanyeol mouthed his regret, knowing that his smaller husband wanted him to stop. It was already late anyway, and he still had the next day before he could enjoy the weekend.

Baekhyun pouted, lower lip jutted out only to be kissed by the other. He kissed Chanyeol back, “But you look tired, ” His hands moved around before going back to Chanyeol’s face and lips, now pecking his eyelids alternately. “And you look sleepy. Come to bed with me?” His eyes begging, his lips asking, his hands sweeping his falling strands.

Chanyeol sighed but his smile widened. He was asked nicely by his favorite person, he didn’t have a heart not to comply to his simple request. “But you’ll stay with me in the morning? When I’m finishing this?”

What he got was another kiss, and a very sweet smile adorning that beautiful face. Even at this late hour, when the source of light was only from the dim of his monitor, he still looked so beautiful. Baekhyun got up off his lap, pulling his bigger body with him. Before they turned around towards their bedroom, Chanyeol gifted him with another kiss. That night, Baekhyun showered him with his last kisses, the last one oh so deep, ushering him to sleep.

//

 

 

Baekhyun pulled away after the third kiss that night, tugging his hand one last time. Baekhyun unclasped their hands only to run his lithe digits on Chanyeol’s grey shirt, looking up and staring at his big eyes, silently asking if he had a good day at work. Chanyeol nodded, “Of course,” he mouthed, getting a relieved sigh from the one in his embrace. It must have been the tiredness visible under his eyes, or his unruly hair, or maybe his slumped shoulders demanding for his soft bed that Chanyeol knew he needed his personal heater more than anything.

“Don’t worry, I’m good.” He added when Baekhyun brought him closer to his chest, cradling him as if he were a baby bound to be soothed when crying. Chanyeol knew his husband had been worried of his health as work had loaded since last week. But Baekhyun just needed to be assured that he never missed his lunch and a quick nap before meeting his clients, and a bit persuasion that he opted to have his late dinner with his husband at home rather than comply to his colleagues’ request to dine together at a restaurant nearby.

“How’s your work?” Chanyeol then asked the other, gesturing to the laptop on the table.

The said male glanced at his work before focusing back on his husband, shaking his head.

“I still have one document to translate but it’s due until next week, so there’s much time. Have you had dinner?”

Taking Baekhyun’s moving hands, he kissed the knuckles. “Not yet, I prefer your cooking.”

Chanyeol noticed the pout and wished to kiss those lips again. His husband would act like this if he decided to come home without having lunch first. But he was soon rushed into the kitchen to eat the reheated food made in the afternoon and sometimes have the cook eat along with him. And right, Baekhyun only puffed his cheeks at his laughing state- him making fun of his smaller husband when he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen. He was sat on one of the stools facing the cabinet and the smaller made his way to the fridge, yet the tip of his fingers were captured at his first step. Baekhyun turned around and found his husband smiling up at him, hand trailing up to take his hand, filling the room between his fingers.

It was perfect, the feeling of those slim fingers around his own always felt right. Even when only looking at their laced fingers, or even when other people did, he could tell that their fingers looked complete, a perfect match. If Chanyeol was asked how they complement each other, he would have a long list, and one of them would be their fingers, especially when they clasped. And it was one of his favorite things to do, too, to have his husband in his arms, hands interlaced until the morning. Anywhere, anytime, holding Baekhyun’s hands close was a way to connect their beating hearts and their burning souls inside.

 

 

/

Chanyeol waited by the gate of Faculty of Humanity, the tip of his toes tapping quietly on the tiled floor, neck constantly turning to the left where students were supposed to come out of their classes and head to the parking area. He was waiting for Baekhyun to show up with bubbly steps and his bright blinding smile; some things that he had learned as to how Baekhyun walked and greeted people. Just five minutes ago, Baekhyun messaged him that his lecture was taking extra time to give them some assignment so he had to wait. Chanyeol didn’t mind of course, even if Baekhyun asked for his forever, to wait for his heart, he would wait.

Nervous wouldn’t ever be in Chanyeol’s dictionary, but boy he was. It was their third date, to which the first time Baekhyun initiated by a very cute text, subtly saying that he wanted to watch something romantic and mentioning Love, Rosie which was already up in the cinema. Chanyeol replied to it almost immediately, jumping up on his bed when he received another response not even three seconds later. So here he was, waiting for his date, after running out of his last class and waving at Jongdae who apparently had a council meeting. He wasn’t nervous, right, but he was overly excited that he became nervous at the last minute, seeing this time would be their first date watching a movie together.

When he was pondering on some possible restaurants he could take Baekhyun to, a soft tap on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. Baekhyun was standing above him with a smile, the same smile that had pulled him deeper and deeper so many times. He looked exceptionally pretty with nothing but an oversized blue checkered shirt falling on his upper thighs, a pair of blue jeans, and dull colored sneakers. Chanyeol might be too much, but he had to hold back his hand to cover around his eyes because of how blinding the other was- of how attractive he was without even trying. He swore his heart just skipped a bit or two as a red hue slowly spread over his ears. Baekhyun was not good either, coughing softly with getting flustered at his intense staring.

Chanyeol got off the bench and wiped his clammy hands off his jeans. He smiled back, and Baekhyun’s smile only widened that Chanyeol thought he would be blind if Baekhyun didn’t quit smiling soon. The afternoon’s breeze felt so warm and Chanyeol could only think about having the other close, so close he wouldn’t want to let go. He also wanted to compliment him of how he looked beautiful today, any other day- hair looking soft as usual, and smile never failing to make him stunned. But he was saving them all for tonight, after their date, in front of his main door where his parents were waiting for him. Now he just wanted to hold his delicate hand that peeked from the sleeve that almost covered his fingers.

And Chanyeol did, extending his hand out for Baekhyun to take. There was no hesitation shown on the other’s face as Chanyeol stared at it, there was instead a bashful expression, making him push his hand closer to Baekhyun’s that was slowly reaching for his hand. Their hands clasped on the next second, fingers interlacing while walking to the parking lot, shoulders almost touching, slow steps synchronizing. It was the first time Chanyeol held the other’s hand that felt so soft in his grasp, and he never wished to let go. Never, he prayed as he was walking, squeezing the hand tighter, letting himself succumb to the warmth of it.

//

 

 

Baekhyun always said he was too corny for his own good, not even once did he miss teasing him at every chance. He only shrugged it off, liking the effect his words have on his husband, from his shy smiles to his slow kisses as a thank you. Chanyeol didn’t mind being called cheesy either, for all his friends- his family and his closest colleagues- knew that he was one whipped husband who would die for his significant other. He never denied it, he only hummed a soft yes at that comment, playing Baekhyun’s perfect figure in his head.

He was probably what Chanyeol always had in mind, his smaller husband. When he had pile of works to do, when he was in a meeting, when he was out of the country on a business trip, or when he was away from home, Baekhyun took the biggest part in his head- also his phone and work desk. And he was never quiet about this, always proclaiming his admiration that other people knew about it well; and that Baekhyun needn’t worry about anything else, he had his body and soul loving him.

He shook his head at the thoughts he had as his eyes never faltered staring at Baekhyun’s back preparing for his late dinner. Call him a creep, but the view of Baekhyun’s back made him weak on the knees, made everything feel like it was the first time he fell for the other; the moment his heart declared that Baekhyun was the right for him. He heard a hum from Baekhyun, he saw the hips sway as his hands moved here and there to take a plate from the cabinet and a frying pan. He knew he was asked to wait on his seat but he couldn’t help walking his way and put his arms around his husband’s middle, hands lacing on top of his stomach. Baekhyun stopped stirring eggs for a moment before planting a soft kiss on the other’s hair, which got himself embraced even tighter as his taller husband buried his face on his shoulder.

Chanyeol didn’t get his full attention like he had imagined just before he left his seat, so he started moving his hands on the material beneath his hands, palms rubbing on the softness under his skin. When he only obtained a nudge as a reaction, he pulled away a bit only to press his hands more on the tummy, fingers became daring, tickling the life out of his husband. A surprised gasp was an ignition before he giggled, hands helplessly reaching for Chanyeol’s hands that danced around his tummy. The bowl of eggs would have flipped over if Baekhyun hadn’t reacted quickly to lean away and push him back even though the hands were still all over him- now moving to his side, to his more sensitive area. His husband’s cheery giggles only got brighter as Chanyeol drew him closer, a sound that Chanyeol treasured even in his sleep, a melody he would want to wake up to forever.

 

 

/

“So, Chanyeol, what are you studying?”

The woman in front of him asked, startling him from quietly enjoying his dinner. He gulped down the last piece of meat in his mouth along with his nervousness facing the elder Byun smiling at him. He faced Baekhyun beside him who looked at him with his expectant smile before facing the mother of his boyfriend with a shy smile.

“Uhh, I’m studying Law, Ma’am.” Chanyeol answered without hesitation, back straight on his seat, hands off of his cutlery.

“Oh, so how did you two meet?”

Mr. Byun now seemed interested as well, looking at him and Baekhyun sitting in his line of sight. Baekhyun turned his eyes back at him after he caught what his father was asking him. Chanyeol saw him smile at him shyly at the question, knowing well how they met and where the place was. It was Chanyeol who bravely asked him out first, one day at the bench by the football court, spilling how it was love at the first sight.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, facing Baekhyun and his parents before saying, “I was looking for lunch when I met him, in the canteen.”

He started his story about his meeting with Baekhyun, gaining a snicker and full attention from the parents. Once in a while, Chanyeol gets interrupted throughout the story, sometimes Baekhyun flashed him smiles and touches on the hand. They shared their stories that night, one by one, as if they were acquaintances that had known long before. In fact, that day was the first time Chanyeol was meeting Baekhyun’s parents, after months of them being together. He had taken the other to meet his father and sister, saying that Baekhyun might be the one they had wanted him to have, his other soul. Not long after that, Baekhyun said that his parents had asked to meet him, and there they were. He was tensed at the first step of the house, but words and smiles full of excitement and sincerity was what he got talking to the older couple.

Chanyeol never missed looking at Baekhyun either, eyes lingering a little too long as he talked to either the mother or father, earning series of chuckles around the kitchen. Baekhyun didn’t stop throwing smiles at him, red hues on his cheeks spread wider when Chanyeol showed his love enthusiastically, and he would stroke his arm to grant him the same amount of love he had for him. When he was offered some dessert, Chanyeol went even livelier, complementing Mrs. Byun for the strawberry pudding- laughing along with Mr. Park when the booming yet wise voice of the older recalled his first meeting with his wife, feeding Baekhyun in the middle of the talks. And when he was asked if he would take care of Baekhyun in the end, with the atmosphere down from the delight, he couldn’t help the promise he had long kept in his heart since Baekhyun came to his life.

“I will marry Baekhyun someday, Sir, so I will take care of him for the rest of my life.”

Baekhyun ended up getting teased by his parents that night, but he didn’t mind, Chanyeol was sure of it. Despite the bashful expression that Chanyeol knew his own face wore too, Baekhyun giggled, hand covering his mouth for not stopping it soon. Chanyeol wished he hadn’t muffled his giggle as it sounded lovely coming from him, something that he rarely produced but managed to capture his heart for so many times already. That night, too, Chanyeol just said a vow that he determined to fulfill in the future whilst having the most beautiful person in his arms- take care of him, of course, showering him with love as much he deserved.

Chanyeol went home that night with a blessing from the parents and a goodnight kiss on his lips, Baekhyun’s sound of laughter ringing in his dream.

//

 

 

After having a quiet dinner with his husband, Chanyeol was ushered to the bathroom right after Baekhyun gave him a small peck yet again- crunching his nose playfully, pretending that he smelled bad and he should take a bath soon. Chanyeol complied with a laugh, letting himself pulled once again by the smaller man. He was shoved to the bathroom door and had Baekhyun looking at him with his hands folded on his chest. It was also one of the routine every time he looked tired after working for hours and the other would willingly help him bath, or at least undress. Baekhyun didn’t move from his spot, though, only smirking at his way, eyes challenging him to undress right in front of him. Chanyeol laughed at this, slowly dragging his hand to the top button of his shirt and began popping out the buttons one by one. Their eyes remained staring at each other as Chanyeol heard giggles after giggles every time he winked at every button.

When he was about to work on the last button, Baekhyun stood before him, helping him with it. Chanyeol stopped his hands and followed his movements when Baekhyun slowly took his shirt off, hands leaving tingles all over his body. Chanyeol shivered when he felt soft lips on his bare shoulder. He inhaled Baekhyun’s hair reaching his chin, right hand moving itself to the other’s waist, pulling his husband flush onto his chest. It didn’t need another moment to have Baekhyun’s head laying on his chest, his arms circling his back, hands draping on his shoulders from behind.

It was not their concern whether his shirt laid forgotten on the cold floor, or their care when Chanyeol needed his rest after long hours of work. But they were just there, filling each other’s lungs with their scents, offering a deep hug and warmth to one another, listening to the silence and their beating hearts. Baekhyun leaned away to give him another kiss on the chest, eyes meeting the other when he looked up.

People said they were perfect together, even from the first sight, seeing their height difference- and the loving stares that always proved it. And Chanyeol knew it, too, because his height made him see Baekhyun’s face at that certain angle, let the other bury his cute nose on his chest, or make him kiss his love on his forehead to get the same reward on his neck, or sometimes on the chin. He also didn’t mind when he had to lean down a bit to be able to catch those lips, crouch further when being asked for a piggyback, or offer his whole face to have it showered with little kisses.

And, yes, Chanyeol didn’t even mind standing half naked with his husband in their bathroom, arms around each other, not letting go as minutes went by. Chanyeol tightened the hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead, the kiss the other deserved for loving him until that night, doing the same thing everyday with bright smiles everywhere. His husband deserved the world, and Chanyeol would always be there to grant his own wish, to give everything to him.

 

 

/

Chanyeol folded his hands in front of him, counting numbers in his head when he felt sweat starting to dampen on his back. It was his wedding day, and he was waiting for his groom to arrive in the room, wearing a matching suit that looked incredible on him. Just a minute before, his head was playing some reflection where Baekhyun didn’t make on time or decided to back off at the last minute. Everybody knew it wouldn’t happen, but Chanyeol couldn’t help thinking about it. He was not at fault either, when he was about to get married to the most beautiful person he had ever known, to commit his whole life to the same person who stole his heart three years ago.

Three minutes had passed, and it felt like he had been waiting forever when the song started to play. It was their favorite song, requested to be played when the ceremony was to begin. Chanyeol caught his mother’s eyes silently supporting him with a warm smile before the main door opened, making his feet wobbly at the edge of the altar.

Baekhyun was standing there in white, a big smile coloring his face, ready to bring him to another series of thumping hearts. His bangs were left untouched, falling on his eyebrows. Even though there was barely make up on his face, his droopy eyes looked more prominent lined by dark brown kohl and lips moist with his natural pink color. He was walking towards him with light steps, one hand bringing some strands on the back of his ear, making every eye staring at him mirror his smile, sensing his happiness.

Between the horde of guests and the blast of the song playing at the back, Chanyeol only saw Baekhyun. From the skips of his heartbeat, he heard his own head reciting love to only this man, to the other giggling at his face with a shy smile when he walked down, and him reaching the hand to hold onto today and forever. Their hands clasped and Chanyeol still felt the magic of it, a feeling he probably never escaped from whenever their skin touched, their breaths gathered.

They were standing face to face, crowded by their family and friends, but their eyes lingered on each other. Chanyeol couldn’t process well what the priest was saying as he tightened his hands. Baekhyun was enough, he was more than enough to be standing here with him and declare his love through his eyes. It was enough for him to say his vows that were always kept in his head since the beginning- his promise to the man in front of him, to himself. Baekhyun’s whisper of I do kept repeating in his head for several times before he put a ring on his finger, sounds of his singing heart mingled with the clap of the people. He then soon felt a thumb circling the back of his hand three times when it was time for them to seal the ceremony. Their eyes locked before their first kiss as husbands livened up the room, setting off the cheer of joy and a melody of love.

Chanyeol brought the other closer by his shoulders, placing another kiss on his forehead. His smaller husband laughed at his ear, humming an I love you on his neck. When Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s arms circling around his waist, he kissed him again, making it deeper this time to make sure that his heart was only Baekhyun’s, that his love was real and it would never change. Before they celebrated the rest of the wedding with the people, Chanyeol pulled him one last time, thumb drawing circles at the place Baekhyun marked his own love for him. Baekhyun smiled again, or if it was possible, smiled his beautiful smile that only got more blinding each time, kissing the back of his hand and tugging him to the crowd.

His heart never stopped loving the same person since then.

//

 

 

Chanyeol looked at his husband expectantly with a playful spread on the lips, one hand propping his head at the edge of the tub. He whistled not so secretly when Baekhyun took off the last piece of his garments and hooked it up beside their clean towel. Baekhyun swayed his hips a bit, biting his lips, purposely teasing his impatient husband reaching a hand toward his bare thigh, stroking him ever so gently yet urging him to go into the scented water, to waiting arms that were ready to put him at ease, rubbing every surface of his skin.

A chuckle escaped Chanyeol’s mouth when Baekhyun decided to tease him even further, taking his place in front of him, their feet touching, not leaning his back on his chest, sharing their body warmth just like they did when bathing together. Chanyeol, however, didn’t buy Baekhyun flashing the tip of his tongue and pulled the other by the ankles, earning the same adorable sound coming out of his pink mouth. Chanyeol opened his thighs underwater, letting Baekhyun sit on top of his lap as he felt those arms creeping around his neck, and folded knees touching his waist. He had his smaller husband in his arms, and he just had to snuggle on his shoulders, inhaling the scent that always reminded him of flowers, the dancing grass at dawn, his favorite vanilla flavor of ice cream.

“Did you shower this afternoon?” Chanyeol let the other read his lips, resting his hands on the other’s hips.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip before nodding his head, eyes blinking at every swing of his head. Chanyeol frowned at this, because the other had said yes to his wish like he also needed the warm bath. He didn’t mind being accompanied by the sole reason of his joy, though, so he just laughed after realizing Baekhyun’s sweet sweet purpose: he just wanted to have time together before going to bed and facing the next day where each of them had to go separate ways.

They began to clean each other afterwards, Chanyeol started washing Baekhyun’s hair, while the other massaging his scalp going down to his ears and back to caressing his forehead. Baekhyun’s eyes said much when his thumbs started moving to his lids, lips jutting out at the thought that the taller had been working too hard these past two weeks, always leaving and going home when it was still dark. And it was evident as bags under his eyes. Chanyeol played with his hair a bit before leaning his head closer to give him a kiss on the warm cheek.

“I’m okay. I need you here with me more than anything.”

Baekhyun smiled, although worry still lingered in his eyes.

“I’m here.”

It was not his lips talking, it was his eyes suffocating him in the sea of his concern, his tenderness. And Chanyeol would always proudly claim himself as the only one who could grasp what those eyes meant, as they slowly showed everything that was on his mind. He knew what Baekhyun felt through the beam of those beautiful eyes, he knew what he wanted when they brightened in hope or glowed in sadness. Those eyes could cry, smile, laugh, and be disappointed at him, but it was always affection that remained, blowing his heart in a full bloom. Chanyeol then placed their foreheads together, hands wiring at the small of Baekhyun’s back. When Baekhyun’s nose touched his, his tiredness went away, brushed by his lips, drowned in his eyes.

 

 

/

Those eyes were begging him, hands pulling him down gently by the neck. Chanyeol heard a soft whimper when the man beneath him suddenly bucked his hips, creating raw pleasure between their bodies. Chanyeol answered him with a kiss, not softer than the first one as his breath began to come in short pants. He felt a hand roam around his middle, ended on the rim of his shirt and pulled it up, tongues still dancing inside their mouths.

Chanyeol pulled away, sitting on his knees and enjoy the view just atop the silk sheets: Baekhyun lying there, catching his breath, eyes beaming with desire urging him to proceed with his clothes. The fair skin and chest going up and down didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol’s eyes as he took off his shirt, throwing it hastily. He ducked down resuming the messy kisses, muffling Baekhyun’s soft whines when his fingers grazed on his stomach before going south to the buttons of his jeans. Chanyeol deepened the kiss when Baekhyun did exactly the same, going faster than his lips and already moving on to pulling down his shorts. Chanyeol let them pool around his thighs as he delivered the last kiss on those wet lips, lips moving to wetting his ear, hand taking Baekhyun’s to twine beside his matted hair. He trailed wet lips onto the surface of his skin, memorizing it, marking it, moans and whispers of his name tinkling in his ears.

Chanyeol’s kiss stopped on each of his ankles, making Baekhyun raise his upper body and kiss him on the lips, eyes smiling and asking him to take him, that he wanted it too and he trusted him. Chanyeol hummed his answer and kissed the hands caressing his cheeks, bringing Baekhyun down with him. Kissing his damp forehead, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s folded legs, leaving nothing between their bodies but excitement firing up inside, making their middles to create a more sensuous friction.

“Chanyeol...”

His gasp sent a shiver through Chanyeol’s body, leaving him light in the head before snatching those lips for the umpteenth time with bated breath, a soft groan followed at the back of his throat when he felt those fingers card his hair and pull at it. Chanyeol pulled away in rapid movement of his shoulder and raging arousal, making him fast to grab a bottle of lube at the edge of the bed. Without further ado, he coated his fingers with the colorless liquid, humming softly when Baekhyun’s hands spread his warmth through his fingertips all over his stomach down to his thighs.

When he inserted his middle finger, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered close, a deep exhale of his breath sweeping his face as Chanyeol tugged on his lower lip. Moving up to his closed lids, his lips littered a kiss, begging him to show him his beautiful eyes. Baekhyun’s nose crunched in discomfort when Chanyeol began moving his finger inside him but opened them to the man above nonetheless. With his thumb, Baekhyun stroked his temple, urging him to continue with a smile. Chanyeol didn’t wait, pulling out his finger only to insert his forefinger along with it, allowing his ears to hold the pleasant sound that followed when his fingers touched the deepest part of his walls, Baekhyun’s most delicate spot. His moans created a melody every time he touched deep, and his eyes said the same when they looked straight into his.

Chanyeol pulled his fingers and almost laughed at the whine escaping Baekhyun’s lips when his fingers grazed only the tip of his member. He lowered his body after once again working on his own to ease the insertion. Their eyes connected when Chanyeol finally pushed in, stopping halfway as he felt so tight, so overwhelmed at the walls engulfing him, before pushing his body down with a pressure on Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun’s back arched, mouth heaving out a cry, one wet palm pressing onto Chanyeol’s stomach to go slower, but heels digging on his back to pull him deeper. Chanyeol pulled his hip slightly before slipping back home, earning another sound before his lips.

Those lips never stopped working, opening in a perfect round every time Chanyeol pushed down, deeper than the previous slam. They chanted his name when their eyes locked, cut only when Chanyeol’s member touched his deepest insides and made his head tilt backwards, body rocking together, skin against skin. Chanyeol looked deep into those eyes saying that he’s enjoying it, that he liked being full of his greatness and his love. Chanyeol chuckled between his harsh breathing, claiming those lips softer than before while moving his hips sternly, even faster when he felt Baekhyun’s tongue roam around his lips, nails raking on his shoulders.

“I...love...love...Chanyeol...”

“I love you, too, Baekhyun.”

He was beautiful. Even in this state, Baekhyun was still the most beautiful person in Chanyeol’s heart. Even when tears pooled in his eyes, mouth wet from their constant kissing, and body looking so sinful underneath him and moving with him. Even when he couldn’t make himself heard among his heavenly moans, making him move even desperately harder, heated walls gripping his shaft even without protection. He was beautiful and it made Chanyeol see white right after Baekhyun let out his loudest scream, hips convulsing when he was still buried deep. He didn’t feel those nails create another bruise on his back but a body shake under him and his name on his lips. He kissed those wet eyes and licked a trace of tears with his quivering lips when Baekhyun reached his peak, insistently bringing him in deepest and letting him savor the warmth from inside.

Chanyeol didn’t pull out right away after catching his breath, seeing the other back to running his fingers through his disheveled hair. He could tell that Baekhyun liked them being one like this, skin tinted red and damp but whole body tingled with pleasure. However, Chanyeol pulled out so slowly and brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s sweaty neck to reach out some tissue on the small table beside his bed. He cleaned Baekhyun thoroughly from his stomach to his slightly swollen opening while occasionally peppering kisses here and there. And damn that giggle when he left marks on his body.

They slept holding onto each other after Baekhyun, too, left the biggest love mark on his chest.

//

 

 

Chanyeol once again let his body be pulled to their bedroom by the loose grip around his wrist. They stopped in the middle of the darkness before Baekhyun hurried to the door and flicked the switch on. Without being asked, Chanyeol ducked his head down to have his hair be rumpled with the towel in Baekhyun’s hands, letting it dry. Baekhyun’s hum echoed in the room as he run his fingers along his head, taking some strands to their right places after he was done with the drying. Chanyeol loved this, he loved every moment of this. Watching that face light up at every twitch of his lips, listening to his lively humming at this hour, those things surely reminded him of home, of spending the rest of his live with this bubbly person in front of him.

And those hums were soon replaced by a soft gasp as Chanyeol brought his hands at the back of his knees and a little above his waist. Those hands were fast circling around his neck, nose digging onto his shoulder. Those soft giggles followed when Chanyeol gently placed his back on the bed, lips stealing a kiss before resting his body beside his smaller figure. His eyes almost gave up when the space beside his head dipped and made a creak. Chanyeol turned his head a bit towards his husband’s looming figure eyeing him with his head crooked on his palm, facing him. He couldn’t help but lift his hand only to have it’s thumb kissed. As if remembering something, Baekhyun almost jumped to his feet and switched the light off.

It was never necessary at the first place to have the lights on after the late bath, but Chanyeol’s favorite thing was to watch Baekhyun’s face before sleeping, which had become a habit that took up Baekhyun’s liking. And the smaller didn’t mind to have himself swoon over Chanyeol’s sleeping face before going to his own slumber himself.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun snuggle on his side as he nestled back into his embrace, head tucked below his chin, hand grazing his chest. He leaned his neck on top of the other’s hair and hugged him by the back. His palm moved up and down as he felt hair tickled his chin, steady heartbeat almost lulling him to sleep. Beneath Baekhyun’s shirt, he felt a slight bump on his stomach, a scar. It was his battle scar from when he was not even twelve, an accident when he was lost in the streets. A car hit him when he finally saw his panicked mother across the road, tumbling him down in a second with trails of blood leaving his ears. He got tons of stitches all over his body, including his stomach for he was dragged centimetres away. Baekhyun told him his parents almost lost him and Chanyeol cried in his arms when he finished his story.

Chanyeol remembered the horror that filled his head when Baekhyun told him by a single paper, explaining further what had happened that made his mother overprotective over her son. He still had it in mind, the places where his husband got his stitches, a reminder that it had made him today; a beautiful man who smiled a lot but had lost something big in him.

Baekhyun’s hum on his heart brought him back to admiring his husband’s smile as the other looked up at him, a shimmering light downcasting his face and eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks when he blinked. Another small bump was shadowed over his neck, he bended down instantly and placed a kiss on top of the scar. A relieved sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips when he brushed his lips a little longer for the second time. Baekhyun’s hand moved up to nudging his cheek but he didn’t pull away, his lips moving a little bit further up instead, trailing that long vertical scar up his chin, then his lips.

 

 

/

_“He’s...his name is Baekhyun, Chanyeol.”_

_“Baekhyun?”_

_“Yes, Byun Baekhyun. Be kind to him, okay?”_

Chanyeol actually expected the snicker Minseok would probably throw at him once he asked the name of someone who had been stuck in his head for days, even on every surface he stared at, his countless dreams, his playlist on his phone -they regarded to only one person. When he finally found someone he could ask the man about, Minseok looked hesitant but firmly told him not to hurt this Byun Baekhyun, as if he were his little brother and would do anything to protect him from any harms. Chanyeol only nodded and hugged his older friend before going back to his faculty, finally having meaning to sing along his songs, to put a name on a face running in his head since the canteen incident.

It had become his habit not to have brunch or lunch at his own faculty. Unless he had deadlines, he wouldn’t wait a blink to run to the Faculty of Humanity to buy his own food, or to find a certain someone to stare at for an hour before dejectedly finishing his own lunch when that person was not in his sight, probably going to another class with his friends. It was the sixth day and exactly two weeks after their first meeting when Chanyeol finally knew someone who knew the brown head beauty. Kim Minseok was his senior in highschool, they were never that close but a committee once brought them working together under one division. At first he didn’t realize that Minseok was the man he was talking to until he swayed goodbye and flashed him a smile when their eyes met for a swift moment. Chanyeol didn’t wait longer and went over to his senior and asked about the one that just talked to him.

And here he was, with Byun Baekhyun sitting beside him, courtesy to Minseok who arranged their official meeting after four in the afternoon when everyone had finished their classes. Baekhyun got to the park first, flashing him smiles when Chanyeol could only feel red on his face and countless thumping inside. The weather was good that afternoon, wind playing with Baekhyun’s silky hair making it sweep his face when he looked at him, silently asking him to start a conversation. It was not awkward, he felt serene as Chanyeol learned everything up close about his love interest, causing another thump drumming on his ears when that smile easily swept him off of the ground once again, almost literally.

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol. Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol was always a direct person, and so he lifted his hand up to the other while whispering his name. Baekhyun only took his hand and shook it for a moment, red also painted his face so beautifully. Chanyeol really wanted to touch his face every time he felt that tickle inside but he couldn’t be that direct when Baekhyun hadn’t even replied to his greeting.

He was waiting for any sound spill out from Baekhyun’s mouth but he only turned his head to fish something out of his left pocket. The other looked shyly at him at first, seemingly fighting with himself whether to give him the small paper or not. Chanyeol was almost left confused as Baekhyun didn’t respond but promptly gave him the paper instead. Not until he read the neat writing on it.

 

 _Hi Chanyeol, I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you._  


_I’m sorry but I cannot hear you nor speak perfectly._  


_But I would like to be your friend._

 

His forehead crumpled, his eyes questioned the paper, not really comprehending the condition the other had after reading the message with a small smiley on the bottom of the paper. Chanyeol thought he knew what it meant but he was not sure, he just couldn’t conclude one big thing that had been actually there since the beginning. The hand gesture, the mimics that were not really used by other people, the worried expression when Minseok was about to tell him something, the lack of response...

There was a soft touch on the back of his hand when he had probably spent a full minute to stare at the paper. It was Baekhyun holding his hand, face worried as ever due to his response. Chanyeol looked up swiftly, scolding himself inside his head when he saw those certain eyes swim with doubt, somehow he could even see fear as he slowly backed away from his seat. But Chanyeol wouldn’t want any of that, he turned his palm away and grabbed the smaller hand. He heard Baekhyun gasp, face contorting with surprise at his gesture. Chanyeol gave him a smile that slowly mirrored on his face, blush creeping up to his ears as Chanyeol closed the gap by inching slowly to make their knees touch.

Chanyeol squeezed his hand as a yes to his offer. Yes, he really wanted to have a friendship with him, even something more. His heart wanted Baekhyun, his brain remembered only his face since day one. He wanted _him_. Baekhyun was deaf and mildly mute as he couldn’t produce a perfect tone out of his chords, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. His heart was thumping hard. It was love.

//

 

 

Running his palm through his husband’s back was soothing Chanyeol to sleep. Having Baekhyun’s head tucked under his chin, listening to him hum his soft breath was what made his body relax. But it was not only touches and kisses that they shared before sleep, there were stars littering the ceiling above their head, illuminating their bedroom when it was dark.

Stars had forever been one of the favorite things on Baekhyun’s list; he used to spend his night time lying down on his porch while blinking at the stars above. It slowly changed when he grew, though, as he had less time doing that on his own. He had responsibilities, he had someone to take care of, some chores to do, he couldn’t just spend one or two hours lying beneath the wind playing with his hair and fall asleep. Thus he requested those stars in their bedroom so that he could still feel like he watched the stars. Even though they weren’t real, Chanyeol made him feel they were.

Baekhyun moved aside and lay down beside his almost sleeping husband. Chanyeol blinked his eyes two times before turning to his side, arm latching itself onto Baekhyun’s stomach. The other snuggled closer, eyes glancing to his husband and back to staring ahead. When Chanyeol finally mirrored his position, the stars reminded him of the first night they spent together laying on the grass, staring quietly at hundred stars spread over the night sky. The first night Chanyeol knew what true love really meant, how Baekhyun’s smile made him swear to his heart.

 

 

/

At the first tug on his hand, Chanyeol didn’t get what Baekhyun wanted when he glanced over the back door of his house. They had just gotten back from having dinner and Baekhyun wouldn’t want to go outside again, would he? Chanyeol only flashed him a smile and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair when the latter didn’t let go of his hand. He then moved his hand around, finger pointing again at the door and lip forming a word Chanyeol caught immediately. It was only their seventh month together, Chanyeol was still learning how to use sign languages, but he had been quite well in reading lips and guessing what Baekhyun meant in every sound he emitted. Chanyeol laughed a little at this, bringing the other into his arms, an act he always did when he witnessed his boyfriend extremely cute and resistible. He squeezed that smaller body onto his before pulling away a bit, stealing a kiss from that mouth spreading under his.

“You want to see stars?”

He whispered, body rocking along when Baekhyun almost jumped on his knees, a radiant smile meeting his eyes. For a moment there, Chanyeol really wanted to tell him that he had been staring at a star, that he was a star himself. But he didn’t, as Baekhyun pulled him on his feet and half-ran to the front door, his hand holding his fingers tight.

The backyard was Chanyeol’s favorite spot to make his music while leaning on their big old tree, and some exercise in the morning- which was before Baekhyun came into the picture. Now having the same warmth of a home to sometimes relish the moment together, to staring at the sky, to talking and laughing in serenity. It had become a habit that Chanyeol took a liking to it, too. Anything, as long as Baekhyun was happy with him.

The sky was indeed full of stars- Chanyeol saw as he took a deep breath of the warm night, chin lifting high and eyes savoring the blinking dots up above. Baekhyun didn’t wait long to claim his spot beside him and lie down, hand brushing on his lower calf, a signal to take his own spot as well.

Baekhyun had said he could spend hours lying under the stars, where there was nothing else but only him and thousands of them listening to his heart content, sharing his dreams. Chanyeol could do, too, except staring at the most beautiful star outshining the others was what made as his new hobby. And it was what he did every time they stargazed together; he would only focus on the one star he could reach, he could hold anytime. Watching Baekhyun felt blissful, even more when his smile was prominent under the light of the stars. Chanyeol saw his soft hair dance along with the wind and he reached for some strands contrasting the color of the grass, making the other shift towards him, turning his head. Baekhyun smiled, hand caressing his cheek down to his lips. When Chanyeol kissed his palm, his eyes hid behind crescents and Chanyeol sighed. It was peaceful and his heart bloomed at its peak at that moment. He could feel it.

That was what made him cradle Baekhyun’s hand on his, placing it over his rumbling heart, before his thumb drew a circle at the back on his hand. It might be a mere loving gesture but Baekhyun noticed as he repeated the action for three times. Through his eyes, Baekhyun searched for an answer.

“It was I love you.”

Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun could read what he had said. He saw his smile waver a bit but grew wider instead. His eyes started to brim with tears but Chanyeol didn’t mind. Baekhyun was happy, that idea was what filled his heart, what motivated him to do more for him.

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, scooting closer until their arms touched.

The whisper was like a gentle touch on his ears, making his mind leap to memories he had shared with Baekhyun. He had kept them well in his mind, reminding him what made him fall hard in the first place, and the second time, and the third time. Or every time he fell deeper and deeper but never wished to go back. Chanyeol wanted to say he loved Baekhyun’s magical smile, his laugh among the melodious sounds he created. His gentle personality, his happy thoughts that could lift everyone’s mood up even in the gloomiest day. He really loved his hair, his lips on his, his soft yet burning touch, and his love shining in his eyes. He also loved that Baekhyun always liked to put his friends before him, do everything he could to help people around him, despite his deficiency. Chanyeol loved his heart, his overall being, and he would like to tell him that everyday. Instead, he laid on his side facing his awaiting lover, flashing his biggest smile.

“Because you are you.”

Baekhyun only let his smile last for a moment before he launched onto his front, head burying in his neck, almost having his smaller body on top of his. Before Chanyeol could even react, the other caught his lips, laughing softly when he probably saw his bewildered expression, or maybe because he knew the mere sound managed to block everything out of Chanyeol’s brain. Then it formed into something Chanyeol knew by heart.

“I love you too, Chanyeol.”

//

 

 

Like any other night, his feelings towards the other remained the same, unchanged, which instead got deeper and accentuated every moment through his eyes, his words, his lips. In every breath he took, every step so light when reaching home, every inch of Byun Baekhyun at the back of his eyelids, Chanyeol’s heart lived for the same person. Baekhyun understood this, his indescribable love, his vows through silence and touches on the skin, the reason of his smile first thing in the morning, because Chanyeol knew he also felt the same.

There was a slight but silky dip on his cheek, a goodnight kiss from Baekhyun as a hum of goodnight filled his ears. Chanyeol glanced away from the ceiling only to face his own star curling his body to his side, eyes closing. A ghostly smile found its way up his lips when his heart didn’t even want to rest yet, making him settle closer and place his lips on his forehead. Before he drifted to sleep, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand that was lying on his arm and drew a small circle at the back of it, three times.

“Sleep well, Love.”


End file.
